prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/A New Pa(i)ge Turns in the Divas Division
If you missed the post-Mania Raw last night, what the hell is wrong with you?! As great and glorious as WrestleMania is, the night after is always just as epic! Everything and anything always happens on that edition of Raw that occurs just 24 hours after The Show of Shows, and this year's post-Mania show was definitely no exception! Last night featured a pair of promos featuring NXT stars Adam Rose and former NXT Champion Bo Dallas, the return of Rob Van Dam, Bad News Barrett finally competing under his current gimmick, and Cesaro becoming the newest Paul Heyman guy, among many other occurrences. For Divas fans like myself, we received a huge surprise when Paige finally made her main roster debut, but she originally was there to congratulate AJ Lee on her victory at WrestleMania XXX. She was instantly dragged into a Divas Championship match by AJ, and she won! We have been waiting ever so (im)patiently for Paige to finally arrive on the main roster where she belongs, and WWE listened to us! Took them a while! We all know about Paige and her history, but allow me to tell it again. Paige was born Saraya-Jade Bevis on August 17, 1992, but we true-blue wrestling fans know her as Britani Knight. Despite her young age, she's actually a seasoned veteran; having competed since the age of 12, if you can believe that! After years of competing all over the world, including her native England, Britani and her mother, Saraya Knight, debuted for the most prominent independent women's wrestling promotion in the US, SHIMMER Women Athletes, in 2011. The mother-daughter duo were dubbed, The Knight Dynasty, and served as the clients of the villainous Rebecca Knox, who is in WWE as Becky Lynch. The duo didn't last long, as friction between mother and daughter grew when Saraya blasted Britani over her recent losses. It was around that same time that Britani was officially signed by WWE, and in her farewell match at SHIMMER, she defeated her mother in a thrilling No DQ match. Bevis was given the name Paige, a name I and other fans had to get used to and did, and she started out her WWE career in FCW as a villainess (no surprise); being dubbed the "Anti-Diva." In her role, Paige was paired up with Sofia Cortez to form the "Anti-Diva Army," and during that time, the duo feuded with Divas such as Audrey Marie, Caylee Turner, and even Kaitlyn. When FCW was molded into the new-look NXT in the summer of 2012, Paige slowly became the top Diva in the division; racking up countless victories over the rest of the NXT Divas, and even some main roster Divas as well. The pinnacle of her popularity came last summer, when Paige became the first ever NXT Women's Champion by defeating Emma in the finals of an eight-Diva tournament. A few trivial notes regarding Paige's big win last night: *At only 21 years of age, Paige is the youngest Divas Champion in WWE history. *Paige became only the second Diva to win a championship in her debut match. Gail Kim accomplished that feat on June 30, 2003. *Paige is the second British Diva to hold a title in WWE; the first was Layla, who held both the Women's and Divas Championship. *Paige is the only Diva to have held the NXT Women's and WWE Divas Championships simultaneously. *Paige is the second 2nd-generation Diva to hold a title in WWE, with Natalya being the first. If you count Raquel Diaz holding the FCW Divas Championship, then Paige is actually the third. So the question on all the minds of Divas fans is simple: What's next? Now that the Diva of Tomorrow has finally arrived and become Divas Champion, where does (or should) the Divas Division go from there? I myself would love to see Paige compete against Layla in a battle of British beauties; with Layla possibly cutting a heel promo saying that she's the crown jewel of England, or something like that. Obviously, AJ Lee will get a rematch; most likely at Extreme Rules on May 4. But what I really hope happens is that Natalya turns into a villainess and ends up feuding with Paige over the title; mainly due to jealousy and with the feeling that she is above a Diva like Paige. I wouldn't put it past the powers that be to have Paige and Summer Rae feuding over the title, mainly because of their NXT feud. Regardless of what happens, the Divas Division has become quite intriguing now that Paige is now in the mix and on top of the world! Category:Blog posts